When Spyro returns
by Orkslayer98
Summary: It has been a year since the defeat of the dark master, but spyro and cynder have never met...till now
1. When He falls

It was a perfect day, the sky was a bright blue and not a cloud in the sky. The sun shining bright, but everyone was depressed and saddened. Saddened that the savior, the purple dragon of legend, Spyro, was gone, he had defeated Malfor and put the world together, but at what cost, his life had affected so many dragons, moles, and cheetahs. Most would rejoice in celebration due to the fact that he had saved them all, but nobody did. They made a statue for him in his honor, bravery, and the skills that he had, in the heart of the famous city called Warfang. Everyone held their heads down in respect, and next to the statue of Spyro, was a statute of the fire guardian, Ignitus, he too, had helped him in the time of despaire, helped him, by sacrificing his own life, so that Spyro could save the world. The city of Warfang was in complete silence in respect for the two that everyone loved and will miss while Sprax, Spyro's dragonfly brother, was speaking about all Spyro has done for this world, but, everyone looked up at the the sound of flapping wings. They were faint and uneven. All the dragons, moles, and cheetahs all gasped at what they saw, there was a streak of purple light in the sky, getting closer and closer by the second. Then, it crashed and created a creator where it landed. Sprax was the first over to the creator. There was a purple smoke that came from the object, it looked like a dragon, "Help me, please." Everyone heard the plea for help, but were to shocked due to who the dragon was, it was a purple dragon, it was Spyro. He had deep gashes going across his body, so deep you could see his bones. Bruises scattered across his underbelly, turning his yellowish gold chest, to a deep blue. "Please, help me!" Spyro said, his voice was weaker and softer. Spyro knew he would soon be dead, but before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw in a flash of black, something picked him up and started to carry him. All he could say was two words "Thank you..." Then he became unconscious, oblivious of what happened next.

Spyro was cold and in an unknown place, he looked around, only to find himself alone in a room and his eye sight was fuzzy. He tried to move, but his limbs were stiff. The only thing he could move was his head. "Hello, is someone there?" Spyro asked, he noticed his voice was horse like he hadn't spoken in years. He didn't hear anything. "Hello?" Spyro asked again. He heard a slight shuffle of feet behind a white door, then it open revealing a black dragoness, "Hello Spyro, I see that your awake." As she walked over to Spyro's bed, his eye sight was getting better, more of her details were clearer to him. She had the perfect set of eyes, emerald green, she had silvery horns and tail syth that glistened in the light, and an under belly that was blood red. "Wow, who are you? Where is Sprax? Where-?" "Do you want me to explain or are you going to keep asking questions?" She said. Spyro looked at her, dumb founded. "Guess it's time to explain what has happened since you were unconscious. First off, my name is Cynder and I will be taking care of you until you are fully healed, which, according to the records(looks at a clip board), seems you will be fully healed in, about 3-6 months." Cynder said. "Well, at least their is on thing good about this." Spyro said. "And what is that?" Cynder said. "At least I have a beautiful dragoness like you taking care of me." This made Cynder blush. "Well, it's good for me to since I can spend time with the legendary purple dragon." She looked at him with with her emerald green eyes, he looked back with his bright purple eyes. Spyro saw a troubled past in her eyes. He saw that she was still in the past, but he wanted to bring her back to the present, he could also see something else, he saw deeper, he saw her past, her being unloved, thinking she was unloveable. He wanted to change that. While he was there with her, he wanted to show her that she could. Cynder saw something in the saviors eyes, she saw compassion, love, and some wonder, wonder for her. She could see that he has seen her past, she turned around and started to head towards the door. "Cynder wait, please don't go." "I'm sorry Spyro, I have to go do something." With that she left him alone again in the room. Spyro laid there on the bed, wondering why she left. "I shouldn't think about it, I just need to rest for now."


	2. When a whore comes to town

**well guys, looks like that idea will be a different story, and thanks for reading, I give lots of thanks to all those who write spyro stories for you have all inspired me in my life so much(no thanks to those who make spyro gay, I hate you with a burning passion). Please enjoy and review! **

It has been months after Spyro's fall. He has completely healed, which means all the dragoness in Warfang now want to be with him. Spyro has made some friends, but not many. He knows almost everything about Cynder, except for one thing. He decided to ask while in in the market plaza, looking at things he can buy Cynder. "So Cynder, what was your family like?" "I don't want to talk about it Spyro." "Oh, ok well-" Spyro began as a swarm of dragoness surrounded Spyro and Cynder. They were asking if he would be their mate and screaming at the top of their lungs. "Go away, I don't like any of you, if you people really cared about me, how come nobody except for her came to me, she was there every day for me! All of you can go screw yourselves because I have chosen the one dragoness that I want to be with for the rest of my life and she is right there!" Spyro yelled as he pointed at Cynder. "I don't care about any of you. The only one I care for is Cynder, she was there for me while I was in the hospital, I only saw her, and ONLY her. Now back off." Spyro screamed again. He grabbed Cynder and pushed his way out of the crowd and around a building, "Im so sorry you had to hear that Cynder, can you forgive me?" Spyro didn't notice, but Cynder's head was in the clouds, the same thing repeating in her head, "The only one I care for is Cynder." The same words repeating in her head. She always had a very strong feeling forSpyro, she couldn't tell if it was strong friendship, or love. Until now, she realized that she loved Spyro, and could tell, he loved her due to what he said. "Cynder? Are you ok?" Spyro was saying, while shaking her shoulders. "I-I'm fine Spyro, it's just what you said to the other dragonesses back there. That you only cared for me. Spyro, in the past few months, you have grown on me, and well, I..." She trailed off, she couldn't finish due to the touch of one of Spyros forepaws lightly touching her shoulder. She looked into Spyros eyes, the look of love in his eyes. His eyes also saying 'I under stand'. Spyro looked into Cynder's eyes. The tender dragoness was starting to cry, but before she would shed a single tear, Spyro would wipe it away, in the most caring way possible. Then his head started to lean in. Cynder couldn't believe it, he was already going in for the first kiss. Cynder started to lean in. Their maws connecting. Their tongues, exploring the others mouth, while fighting for dominance. "Spyro, I love you so much." "Cynder, I love you, and nothing will ever change that." They leaned in again for another passionate kiss. In the middle of their kiss, the group of dragoness found them. They saw the scene before them, Spyro and Cynder, kissing. One of the dragoness started to walk to the couple. Her pink scales glinting in the sunlight. "Look, I don't know who this black scaled whore is but you are supposed to be mine Spyro!" The dragoness said. "Look Ember, how many times do I have to say it I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING BITCH I HAVE EVER MET! YOU PROBABLY FUCKING SLUT, NOW GET YOUR WHORES AND GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" Ember had a suprised face. She has never been yelled at by anyone in her life. She turned away, crying. Spyro turned to Cynder. "Cynder, I'm so, so sorry that this happened. Can you forgi-" Spyro couldn't finish his sentence due to a passionate kiss from Cynder. Their tongues clashing together, in a passionate furry. After a good minute or two, their kiss ended, "So, I'm guessing we are together now?" "Yes we are Spyro, and nothing will ever change that."


End file.
